Escape from Bug Island
Escape from Bug Island (known as Necro-Nesia in Japan) is an adventure and survival horror game developed by Spike for the Wii. The game was published by Spike in Japan and by Eidos Interactive in Europe and by Eidos Interactive under its brand Secret Stash Games in North America. The game was released in Japan in 2006 and later in North America and Europe in 2007. The game has received with mostly unfavorable, negative reviews. Gameplay The game is a third-person survival horror game. The game makes use of melee weapons, projectiles, and firearms. Swinging the Wii Remote makes the character swing the melee weapon in the same direction. Also the player has a flashlight wihich is activated via the C button on the Nunchuck. Bugs are attracted to light which can prove deadly to player and should be used with caution. Plot The game takes place on the island of Beelzebub where Ray, Mike, Michelle plan to camp. Beezlebub, to Ray's dismay, is home to bugs of gigantic proportions. Michelle came to the island to study the Necro Notes which were written by her favorite author and Ray only came so that he can confess his feelings for her. Mike is Ray's best friend who also tagged along. During a campfire chat where Ray was going to confess his love for Michelle, Mike confesses his love for her just to the annoyance of Ray. Michelle then goes to take a little walk in the forest and Mike goes on after her, leaving Ray all alone. After waiting awhile, Ray starts to go search for his friends. As he travels, he encounters various monstrous insects and mutants. He also meets a couple other people other than his friends. Ray later travels back in time via the Cave of Time in order to prevent many of the character's demises, including his friends'. The final battle of the game is against a former human named Robert whose carcass mutated into an insect like in the movie, The Fly. After defeating the monster, Ray makes his escape off the island using a boat. Depending on the ending the player receives, Ray will either make his escape from bug island or make his escape from bug island with the mutated Robert "tagging" along. Characters *'Ray': The main protagonist who gets caught up in the events of Bug Island when he comes with his best friend, Mike, and love interest, Michelle. Ray has a strong dislike of insects but only comes so he can confess his love for Michelle during a campfire chat. Now he must search the island to find his missing friends and save them from their fates. Voiced by Gavin Hammon in English and Keiichi Kuwabara in Japanese. *'Mike': A typical "show-off" and best friend of Ray. He is always seen carrying a pump gun which he has a strong like for and occasionally points it, usually at nothing. He knows of Ray's feelings for Michelle and to mess with Ray, he confesses his love for Michelle. He wanders into the forest, going after Michelle. Mike is later seen protecting Michelle from a gigantic tarantula which knocks Mike off the bridge. Mike hangs on the side of the bridge for his life as Michelle faints. When Ray gets there and knocks the tarantula off, Mike falls too and dies. Later, Ray saves him using the Cave of Time and Mike gives Ray his gun. Voiced by Kevin Gill in English and Osamu Hosoi in Japanese. *'Michelle': A "bug freak" who came to the island to study the Necro Notes, written by her favorite author, and to catalog the various adapted species of insects on the island. Michelle is Ray's love interest and when Mike confesses his love for her, just to mess with Ray, she decides to take a walk through the forest to think. Mike, soon afterward, follows. She is later seen with Mike who is defending themselves from a giant tarantula. When Mike is hanging on to the bridge, she faints and is later dragged away unconscious by Robert. She later awakes inside the temple and flees outside at the sight of the giant gorilla at the window. She is cornered by the beast but the gorilla smashed open a previously unaccessible area where she runs into and catches her breath. She is found deeper in the Cave of Time being attacked by Flies which Ray saves her from. He then escorts her through the Cave of Time until they reach the monster, Beelzebub which throws Michelle at a wall and she falls to her death. However, she is later saved by Ray via the Cave of Time. Voiced by Aileen Casas in English and Natsuko Kuwatani in Japanese. *'Harry': Harry is an entomologist and a major figure in the scientific community, according to him. He was hired to calculate the medical research value of the island. Harry is first seen with Lynn in a cabin in the grove. Harry has Ray retrieve his "secret weapon" from his bag that he accidentally dropped in the forest, which turns out to be Insecticide. When Ray returns with the spray, Harry is seen killed by a giant gorilla. However, with a trip through the Cave of Time this can be prevented. After being saved, he claims he had escaped the beast himself and goes back to the boat by the dock. Harry was picked up by the helicopter pilot and is taken away from the island along with Lynn, Mike, and MIchelle while Ray makes it for the boat. Voiced by Gavin Hammon in English and Takashi Nagasako in Japanese. *'Lynn': The fiancee of Robert. She works for a company called The Freshwood Corporation and it's where she met Robert. She is first seen with Harry in a cabin in the grove. She flees when the giant gorilla kills Harry. She is later seen around the hillside being terrorized by Lizard Women but is saved by Robert. However, both Robert and Lynn meet their fate at the hands of the sand monster who swallows them both. Through the use of the Cave of Time, Ray makes it to the sand monster and kills it before Lynn and Robert arrive so that their fates are spared. Lynn, after the death of Robert in the temple, goes and calls for one of her company's helicopters to pick them all up. Voiced by Aileen Casas in English and Yumi Hikita in Japanese. *'Robert Dallas': The fiancee of Lynn. He is the one who translated the Necro Notes and has been researching on the island for about three years. He is first seen dragging the fainted Michelle away from the bridge with the tarantula. He's later seen saving Lynn from two Lizard Women and finally seen eaten alive, along with Lynn, by the sand monster. Through the use of the Cave of Time, Ray makes it to the sand monster and kills it before Lynn and Robert arrive so that their fates are spared. He later is found in the temple with Lynn, he eventually dies before Lynn and Ray due to long term exposure to the island's mutative gas which is deadly to humans. He also gained an immunity to his serum that causes it to temporarily protect one from the hazardous gas from repeated use. As Ray makes his escape to the boat by the Ruins, Robert mutants into a mutant insect. Just as Ray makes it back to the ruins, mutant Robert confronts him and they engage in battle. After defeating Robert, Ray makes his escape via boat. Voiced by Gavin Hammon in English and Takashi Nagasako in Japanese. Enemies *'Centipedes': Centipedes are fairly easy enemies to deal with. Ray can just stomp on them as he travels without even using a weapon. Be careful as Centipedes can crawl their way onto Ray's back which puts him in danger evasion mode. *'Killer Fish': A species of fish that have sharp teeth like piranhas. These fish will fly out of the water and lunge at Ray. Even out of water these foes can attack by biting. *'Praying Mantises': Mantises roam the forest area and are not that big of threat when alone. When in groups, these enemies can be more of a challenge. Also nests constantly spawn these critters, so be sure to take it out. They will attempt to bite off Ray's head, so be sure to shake them off in danger evasion mode. *'Giant Gorilla': The island of Beezlebub is home to a gigantic gorilla that appears multiple times throughout your adventure. The gorilla can't be killed, despite what the achievement system says, he only flees. This guy is often a menace and will attempt to grab you and shake you around a bit before throwing you. The gorilla will also attempt to stomp you sometimes. To rid yourself of this pest you throw rocks at his head, after awhile he flees. *'Vampire Moths': These airborne enemies can be dealt with projectiles or melee weapons when close enough to the ground. However, it is in your best interest to use projectiles as these enemies release clouds of toxins. *'Crickets': Fast and rather small insects that can be hard to deal with. The bright side to this is they only die in one hit with any weapon. Always appears in groups. They will try to jump onto Ray's back so that they may lay their eggs on him. Rolling can get rid of eggs if any are present. *'Toxic Caterpillars': These will usually drop from trees and will attempt to roll over Ray and flatten him. Attacking them from a distance is recommended as they are toxic. *'Cockroaches': Cockroaches are often seen in pairs or more. They will pursuit Ray for quite a distance and will fire stingers and try to grab Ray. *'Toads': These warty, oversized enemies will spit glob at you, even at a distance. When in range, they'll attempt to jump and crush you. *'Flies': These small pests follow you in groups of two or three usually. They are fairly easy to deal with but can prove annoying if not dealt with. *'Carnivorous Plants': Immobile enemies that can often take you by surprise if not paying enough attention. They will bite Ray's feet and will often not let go without force. These enemies are easy to kill as they pose no threat unless walked over. *'Maggots': Maggots are often found in groups in piles of what seems to be leftover bodies. They will hardly ever hurt you if keep moving and stomping them kills them. *'Spiders': Spiders, which are a lot like Crickets, appear in groups and will hop around. They are slower than Crickets and not as of an annoyance. Tactics used against crickets are recommended against spiders. They will attack more violently if the flashlight is on. *'Exploding Ants': These ants will explode if hit with any weapon but Insecticide and will pursue you and blow you up. Sweet-tasting honey smeared on trees will distracted these so that Ray may kill them with the spray easier. Once dead, their dead bodies can be used as bombs called Ant Bombs. *'Swarms': Swarms are swarms of flesh-eating flying bugs that are attracted by the light of a flashlight. Once they see Ray, they'll chase after him and kill anything else in their path. This can be used to one's advantage. *'Lizard Women': These mutants are a mix between a lizard and a female human. They are deadly foes that can be blinded with sandbags for a short while. They will cling onto you, so be careful. Once dead a swarm will shortly arrive and feed on their dead corpse, so be at a distance once you kill them. *'Canine Men': These mutants are a mix between canines and male humans. Most of their body is mostly canine except for their heads. They will lunge at Ray and tackle him to the ground. Category:Games that are rated M Category:Games released on the Wii Category:Games released in 2006 Category:Games released in 2007